


Never Miss A Thing

by Leni



Series: Rumbelle Meme - Fluffy Fluff McFluff [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Softening his expression into a smile, Rumpelstiltskin walked to his wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosexKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/gifts).



> Prompt; How about "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith?

Rumpelstiltskin smirked when his sudden appearance drew several screams from the hospital personnel and the patients and visitors in the hallway. However, when the cloud of magic cleared, Belle's disapproving eyebrow made his amusement take a step back.

Softening his expression into a smile, he walked to his wife. 

People who had already left a few seats of distance between themselves and the Dark One's true love hurried to their feet and moved into another area altogether.

Belle spared them a glance, then sighed. "It's not like I came to make friends," she muttered to herself.

"I could skip the next appointment," Rumpelstiltskin offered reluctantly, but breathed in relief when Belle shook her head.

"It's not like people are eager to meet me when you're not around, Rumple." Another sigh, but she looked resigned. Then, with her usual aplomb, Belle squared her shoulders and returned his smile. "You're early this time," she said, putting both her hands forward.

Rumpelstiltskin took his cue, taking her wrists and giving a pull to help her leave her seat with ease and all her dignity intact. Pregnancy had made her awkward, and though she would fend by herself while he was at the pawnshop and she worked at the library, his help was welcome when they were in the same room.

"I can't get enough of seeing our child," he confessed in a low voice.

Belle chuckled. Even if someone heard him, they would have no idea how to deal with the information. For every citizen that had come from the Enchanted Forest, the Dark One took babies away from their parents, not gushed about his own with that adorably hopeful expression on his face.

"Me neither," she said, grinning back.

"Good to know," he quipped, "since your presence is somewhat necessary." Having secured his wife's laugh, he took her hand and started their slow, careful way toward the ob-gyn. He would have happily spared her the hassle and whisked her into Doc's office with magic, but their one attempt had revealed that such mode of transportation did not agree with her condition, and Rumpelstiltskin had - rightfully, in his opinion - been wary to repeat the experience.

"I'm not nearly as queasy now," Belle said, having taken a look at him and guessed the direction of her thoughts.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. Disregarding the curious (and, not a few, still alarmed) glances, he paused for a second to give a quick kiss on her temple. "Soon the three of us will travel where we wish," he reminded her.

Belle grinned, squeezing his hand in eager anticipation.

It took only a couple minutes to reach the door to the doctor's office, but Belle made a quick grab of his arm before he knocked on the door. "Rumple," she said, "I _am_ glad you're here."

Rumpelstiltskin quirked a smile, aware of that but glad to hear the words anyway. "Where else would I be?" he asked softly, stroking her cheek. "Believe me, sweetheart. I don't want to miss a thing about this."

 

The End  
14/11/16

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. 
> 
> (and let's face it, every Rumbeller needs a lot of love this week.)


End file.
